Ingénu
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Gaara ne sait pas comment on fait les bébés … Est-ce à Temari et Kankuro, son frère et sa soeur dévoués, de se sacrifier pour le bien de la future vie sexuelle de leur frère, ou à Neji, petit ami sous-pression, de passer directement au travaux pratiques?


**Titre : L'Ingénu **

**Auteur : Ombrepluie et Yuki Shuhime**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : Neji/Gaara**

**Résumé : Gaara ne sait pas comment on fait les bébés … Est-ce à Temari et Kankuro, son frère et sa soeur dévoués, de se sacrifier pour le bien de la future vie sexuelle de leur benjamin, ou à Neji, petit ami sous-pression, de passer directement au travaux pratique ?**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait sur le village caché de Suna. Au loin, perdue parmi les dunes du désert séparant le Pays du Feu du Pays du Vent, une équipe de ninjas bravait la tempête de sable. Les volutes dorées étincelaient dans l'éclat du soleil levant et brillaient de mille feux. Les cheveux tourbillonnant au gré des bourrasques, Neji Hyuuga scruta l'horizon de ses pupilles d'opale. Bientôt, ils arriveraient. Un faible sourire anima le visage habituellement fermé du shinobi.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'aube de la Quatrième Guerre Ninja, Konoha et Suna avaient conclu de la nécessité absolue d'une alliance sans faille entre leurs deux villages. Alors que les deux Kage, étaient revenus du Sommet avec l'objectif de la Force Alliée Ninja, commune aux cinq villages cachés, ils avaient ouvert des négociations internes.<p>

Il était certain que les rapports de Konoha avec Kumo et Kiri étaient loin d'être aisés. Depuis toujours, les Guerres Ninjas les avaient opposés, déchirés, détruits au cours de l'histoire du Monde Shinobi. Donner sa confiance aujourd'hui à ses ennemis d'hier pour les conflits de demain n'était somme toute, pas évident. Bien que la Mizukage de Kiri soit bien différente de Hanzo la Salamandre, son prédécesseur, il n'en restait pas moins une tension équivoque, aggravée par l'attitude inadmissible de Danzo, usurpateur de poste de Tsunade.

En ce qui concernait Kumogakure, c'était encore bien pire. Le caractère épouvantable du Raikage, son obsession à protéger son frère, Bee-sama, jinchuriki de Hachibi et sa méfiance naturelle envers le village de la feuille, exacerbée par la trahison de Danzo, en faisaient un partenaire plutôt récalcitrant qui refusait la domination ou même les conseils d'un autre Kage. Enfin, le village de la pierre, mené fièrement par le Tsuchikage qui commençait à se faire plus qu'âgé et dont le dos en compote n'arrivait néanmoins pas à le persuader de rendre ses fonctions, restait comme chacun, très suspicieux et méfiant.

Il était donc évident que les relations privilégiées tissées par Konoha et Suna seraient un avantage de choix dans le combat qui ferait rage, aussi bien sur le front que dans les rangs. Ainsi, il avait été décidé d'organiser une coalition secrète, reliant les deux villages pour permettre les discussions au sein des deux pays voisins. Une équipe de Suna avait été envoyé à Konoha d'abord, et maintenant, c'était au tour de la Feuille d'envoyer ses émissaires.

Baki avait mené Temari, Kankuro et le reste de leur équipe durant les six mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Konoha. A présent qu'ils avaient regagné leur foyer, c'était au tour de Neji Hyuuga de mener sa propre team, constitué évidemment de Shikamaru Nara qui rejoignait ainsi sa future épouse au Pays du Vent et de Sakura Haruno, qui semblait avoir trouvé l'amour en la personne de Kankuro, ainsi que d'autre chuunins de la feuille.

Quand Neji avait appris qu'il aurait bientôt pour tâche de servir d'officier de liaison entre Konoha et Suna, il avait été franchement ravi. Et non ! Le Hyuuga n'était pas qu'un bloc de glace sans cœur. Il en possédait un qui battait très fort pour un beau rouquin qui était, entre autre, le Kazekage de Suna, Gaara du désert. D'ailleurs, la relation qui les unissait dans le plus grand secret, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde était au courant, durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais la distance contraignant Neji à rester à Konoha comme responsable du Clan Hyuuga, désigné par Hiashi-sama, le père d'Hinata, et Gaara à assurer son rôle de Kazekage sans quitter sa tour dans Suna, rendait leur amour difficile.

Après tout, pourquoi pas, s'étaient dit les gens de leur entourage ? Neji venait d'une famille noble, il était talentueux, intelligent et sexy. Gaara était Kazekage, avantage non négligeable, beau comme un ange et terriblement séduisant dans sa fragile innocence. Ces deux là avaient tout pour s'entendre, et les sentiments étaient nés entre eux avec une évidence déconcertante.

Une mission de surveillance à Suna. Neji qui avait détecté un homme louche qui trainait dans les environs. Cet homme se révélant être un poseur de bombe au C4. Les charges disposées dans le bureau du Kazekage auraient dû l'annihiler. Mais le ninja sensoriel avait capté le danger et empêché cette tragédie d'avoir lieu. C'était il y a dix mois déjà. Et forcément, sauver la vie d'un homme, ça ne laisse pas insensible. Neji, conscient d'avoir eu la vie de cet ange de fragilité et de puissance à la fois au creux de sa main, avait changé son regard sur le Kazekage et avait remarqué à quel point il était beau.

Ensuite, il avait fallu un long moment pour faire comprendre à Gaara ce que le beau Hyuuga ressentait. Il avait dû lui expliquer, par des métaphores multiples et variées, ce qu'était l'amour. Et puis un jour, après un rêve remémorant son passé et la tentative de meurtre de sa tante, Gaara s'était rappelé ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps enfouis : le pouvoir de l'amour qui guérissait toutes les blessures. Il avait raconté ce souvenir intense à Neji qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le cœur du Kazekage s'était empli de bonheur et il n'avait plus mal. Il comprit à cet instant que ce serait lui, le baume qui soignerait ses maux, celui qui le protégerait de la violence et de la haine, celui qui l'aimerait tout simplement.

Mais aujourd'hui, le beau Neji était dans une mouise carabinée ! La distance avait un avantage majeur : elle était inhibitrice de tentation. De désirs, non, certes non, mais de tentation, évidement. Au vue du périple spirituel qui avait amené Gaara a accepté les sentiments du brun et à les lui rendre avec une naïveté déconcertante, Neji imaginait aisément le voyage Terre/Lune qu'il devrait effectuer pour espérer obtenir de son amour autre chose qu'une simple étreinte, qu'un chaste baiser.

Car Gaara, le plus brillant garçon de sa génération, le plus prometteur de tous les shinobis du Pays du Vent, le grand Kazekage de Suna, ce garçon extraordinaire ne savait rien en ce qui concernait les affaires du sexe et de l'amour physique. Sur ce point, l'amoureux de Neji était d'une ignorance totale ! Gaara était aussi virginal qu'un saint et ne remarquait jamais qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose pour éveiller le désir du Hyuuga. Le pauvre ne savait même pas comment on faisait les bébés …

La première fois que Neji l'avait embrassé, Gaara avait marqué un long moment de stupeur avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Interloqué, le brun avait entrepris de lui expliquer en quoi consistait un baiser et pourquoi les gens s'embrassaient. Alors, pour sûr, même s'il sentait parfois le regard de Neji se faire brûlant, le pauvre ingénu ne pouvait pas comprendre que cette flamme dans son regard s'appelait du désir. Et surtout ce que ce désir inassouvi demandait à corps et à cri … Ce qui n'avait posé aucun problème du moment qu'une mer de sable chaud les séparait.

Mais maintenant que Neji allait voir son ange tous les jours, la situation allait changé. Car le brun, tout honorable qu'il était, restait un homme. Et un homme avait des pulsions charnelles qui allaient en s'intensifiant au cours du temps. Une vraie torture puisqu'il s'était promis de ne jamais effaroucher son petit ami et d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Mais au train où allait les choses, Neji mourait probablement puceau.

Neji jeta un œil au village qui se rapprochait inexorablement à mesure que sa course le portait à travers le désert. Son équipe avançait d'un bon pas, intensifié par l'envie qu'avait Sakura, Shikamaru et Neji de retrouver leurs âmes sœurs du sable. Dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient et le beau Hyuuga pourrait retrouver la frimousse tant adorée de son ange du désert et la couvrir de mille baisers.

* * *

><p>Temari et Kankuro scrutaient l'horizon en attente de l'arrivée des ambassadeurs, et accessoirement de leurs amoureux respectifs, en provenance de Konoha. Un tourbillon de sable se déplaçait rapidement. Il n'était pas loin de midi et le groupe semblait passer les premières dunes qui se refermaient en fer à cheval autour de Suna. Encore quelques minutes et ils passeraient les gorges profondes, où des gardes les escorteraient jusqu'aux grandes portes du village.<p>

Les deux ninjas se fixèrent, le signe d'une imperceptible impatience troublant le calme de leurs visages. Ils allaient revoir les personnes qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs, mais ils avaient un autre problème que la présence quasi-imminente de Neji à Suna pour une durée non déterminée ne faisait qu'accroitre. Il fallait qu'ils parlent à Gaara … Cela faisait des mois qu'ils s'échangeaient la responsabilité de la situation plus que problématique dans laquelle se trouvait leur petit frère par leurs fautes respectives.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Il fallait que l'un d'eux parle à Gaara de ce qu'était le sexe … Kankurou soupira en se tournant pour faire face à sa sœur :

« Écoute nee-chan, lorsque tout à l'heure, les équipes de liaisons de Konoha arriveront, il faut que l'on parle à Gaara, lança le marionnettiste.

-Le problème est le même, comment veux tu lui expliquer d'une manière suffisamment explicite pour qu'il comprenne clairement ? Parce que tu es conscient que si il comprend de travers, ça peut avoir des conséquences assez affreuses. Et Neji n'a pas a subir ça, argumenta Temari, moi je pense qu'il faut ne rien lui dire et laisser son petit ami lui expliquer de lui-même. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tout se passe bien pour lui, nii-san. »

Kankuro n'était pas convaincu. La poussière qui montait lentement en direction des remparts leur annonçait l'arrivée de plus en plus proche de l'équipe de la Feuille. Il soupira encore, d'un air de dire « nous verrons bien ». Temari et lui scrutèrent à nouveau l'horizon, le cœur lourd des retrouvailles à venir.

* * *

><p>Il était onze heure et les jambes douloureuses de l'équipe de Konoha purent enfin arrêter leur course effrénée puisqu'ils venait de trouver une paire de chuunins qui les accompagnaient à présent au bureau du Kazekage. Ils allaient prendre leur ordre de mission officielle et disposeraient ensuite de leur journée. Aucun doute n'apparaissait quant aux futures occupations des ninjas de la Feuille, qui souhaitaient de tout évidence, en finir le plus vite possible avec les formalités administratives. D'autant plus que l'objet de l'impatience de chacun se tenait dans la pièce.<p>

Au bout d'une longue heure de mise en garde rébarbative et d'exposition des différents protocoles, les ninjas de Konoha furent libres de disposer. Alors que Temari et Kankuro indiquait d'un signe de tête discret la direction à suivre à Shikamaru et à Sakura, Neji resta bientôt seul avec son cher Kazekage qui terminait apparemment un compte rendu assez important pour refuser à son amour le baiser mettant fin à tout ce temps passé loin de l'autre. Mais comme toujours, Gaara ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un baiser. Il lui avait déjà dit, il comprenait bien que Neji en ait besoin, mais lui-même n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Le Hyuuga se consolait souvent en se disant que peut être, cette sensation s'améliorerait avec le temps et la proximité. Il l'espérait en tout cas, car l'image de Gaara, droit comme un « i » dans son grand fauteuil, les cheveux volant au gré des courants d'air traversant la pièce, ne le laissait absolument pas de marbre.

Tranquillement, il commença à tourner autour de sa proie, se rapprochant lentement mais surement de son objectif. Gaara, plongé dans sa paperasse, semblait hors du temps et de l'espace. Le Byakugan de Neji s'activa, comme à chaque fois qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se manifestait, et il perçut ainsi les flux de chakra de son amour qui circulaient intensément dans les canaux. Il percevait aussi un peu du chakra dissimulé dans l'urne de sable posée contre le mur. Pour la première fois, le ninja sensoriel perçut une sorte d'excitation émanant de ce chakra là, comme si une force dans le sable voulait répondre à ses attentes.

A mesure que Neji s'approchait de l'urne, délaissant Gaara qui ne s'apercevait toujours de rien, le sable frémissait, se soulevant progressivement du récipient de terre cuite. Neji admirait les petites pépites briller de mille feux, scintillant du chakra doré qui les animait. Il était comme hypnotisé par leur couleur, leur odeur et la saveur du chakra qu'il percevait. Lentement, des volutes de sable s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts, grimpant le long de ses poignets, de ses bras, effleurant sa peau d'une caresse subtile.

C'est alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour apprécier ce contact si particulier qu'il perçut du mouvement derrière lui. En effet, Gaara avait bougé. Il avait retiré le haut de sa tenue de Kazekage pour ne laisser qu'un fin vêtement en résille à mailles fines. Sa position aussi avait changé. Il était plus alangui sur le fauteuil de son bureau que véritablement assis.

Neji ne comprenait pas, son ange gémissait qu'il avait chaud, qu'il se sentait en feu alors que quelques minutes auparavant il était stoïquement plongé dans ses papiers. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, comme si le simple fait d'être assis lui coupait le ventre. Il voulait se lever et bouger ses membres engourdis. Neji s'éloigna alors de l'urne, le sable l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements en passant sous ses vêtements pour s'accrocher à sa chair.

Mais dès que le Hyuuga entra dans le champs de vision du Kazekage, Gaara bondit sur lui et, entourant sa taille fine de ses jambes, l'embrassa à corps perdu, ses bras resserrés autour de son cou pour se maintenir au plus près de sa bouche. Sa langue gourmande se faisait mutine et captura la sienne pour une danse endiablée. Les lèvres fusionnaient presque, soudant leurs visages par la fougue de leur étreinte.

Au bout d'une longue minute proche de l'éternité pour les deux hommes, Neji s'écarta, soulevant doucement le corps de son amour par les fesses pour le poser sur son bureau.

« Ga…Gaara… il vaudrait mieux arrêter maintenant, finit-il par souffler sans conviction. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils et recula juste assez son visage pour pouvoir l'observer sans loucher.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. »

Neji se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de son amoureux pour subitement le dévorer comme une exquise sucrerie, lui qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt des contacts physiques.

« Parce que si on continue, je ne suis pas sûr du tout de pouvoir résister à la tentation d'exiger plus, murmura le ninja sensoriel en s'éloignant. »

Une étincelle de curiosité émergea dans les prunelles vertes du beau Kazekage et fit soupirer Neji. Il était bon pour une autre séance d'explications. Déjà qu'il se sentait plus excité que jamais, que le sable infiltré contre sa peau cherchait à approfondir le contact et que soudainement, Gaara passait de la frigidité absolue à un besoin immédiat de l'embrasser. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Il y a plus ? Osa demander Gaara en touchant doucement la joue de son petit ami. »

Neji ne savait pas ce qui allait le tuer en premier, sa frustration ou le regard de braise que son ange lui envoyait actuellement. Il se racla la gorge pour se donne un peu de contenance, mais cela échoua lamentablement quand, bougeant pour trouver une meilleur posture, Gaara pressa involontairement la grosseur dans son pantalon. Neji ne put retenir un râle rauque qui surpris son petit ami.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda-t-il gentiment apeuré à l'idée d'avoir blessé celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Non, non …. Heu je… »

Décidément, ce petit être lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Un Hyuuga qui bafouille, si ce n'était pas Hinata, ça ne s'était jamais vu.

« Pourquoi tu es tout rouge, continua le Kazekage en posant ses deux mains sur les cuisses du ninja sensoriel. Et qu'est-ce que c'est « plus » ? »

Les yeux attentifs de Gaara ne quittaient plus Neji. Il se sentait bizarrement armé d'une détermination sans failles. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir en embrassant Neji avant. Mais à présent qu'il avait vu ce que ça pouvait faire, il comprenait mieux l'empressement de son petit ami à venir réclamer une douceur. Assis sur le bureau, blotti contre le corps puissant qui le dominait, il battit des paupières dans l'attente d'une réponse. Peut être que cela l'éclairerait sur sa réaction étrange de tout à l'heure.

« Tu vois… commença Neji, il y a des abeilles d'accord et les abeilles butinent des petites fleurs. Et parfois, il y a des abeilles qui se butinent entre elles et …

-Neji, j'en ai rien à faire des abeilles, coupa Gaara, déterminé. Tu peux m'expliquer clairement pourquoi je me sens tout bizarre depuis que tu t'es approché de mon sable et ce que tu attends en plus ?

-C'est, c'est … enfin c'est que … »

Mais le Hyuuga fut coupé dans son début chaotique d'explication par une exclamation de surprise venant de son ange roux.

« Ooh Neji ! Il y a quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse, fit-il surpris. »

Gaara fronça un peu plus les sourcils et glissa une main là où il sentait cette grosseur avant que Neji n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il glapit, sentant la main du Kazekage contre son érection et ne put retenir un long gémissement.

« Arr…enlè… mmph. Gaara, enlève ta main, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! Réussit-il à articuler relativement clairement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les pulsions exploratrices de son amoureux.

-Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, plus je touche plus c'est dur … Neji, pourquoi c'est tout dur ? Demanda Gaara en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

-C'est par… parce que je… je… Oh et puis merde ! »

Se relevant vivement, Neji plaqua le Kazekage à plat sur son bureau et grimpa sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses genoux, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage interloqué.

« NEJI ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'étonna Gaara alors que la grosseur rencontrait son bassin qui se mit à le bruler au creux des reins.

-Je vais faire encore mieux que t'expliquer, souffla le ninja sensoriel tout contre l'oreille de son amour. Je vais te montrer ! »

* * *

><p>Kankuro soupira avec force. Sakura et Shikamaru étaient partis déposés leurs affaires à leur hôtel et il se retrouvait avec sa sœur dans une pièce attenant au bureau du Kazekage. L'éternel débat revint immanquablement sur le tapis.<p>

« Il faudrait quand même pensé avoir une petite conversation avec lui, tu crois pas ? À son âge il devrait savoir. Et je maintiens que laisser à Neji le sale boulot n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Temari haussa un sourcil et avala d'un trait son verre d'eau avant de daigner répondre.

« Pourquoi ? La pratique est toujours plus parlante que la théorie de toute façon, conclut la jeune femme, et puis comment veux-tu qu'on puisse lui expliquer correctement … A moins que tu me caches des choses et que Sakura soit un homme, on est tous les deux assez mal barrés pour réussir à lui expliquer comme il faudrait.

-Ce serait plutôt à sa famille de lui expliquer ! Et non Sakura n'est pas un homme, mais je pense que dans l'absolu, y a pas tellement de différence, non ? Et maintenant qu'il a Neji comme tu dis, il faudrait lui expliquer avant qu'il n'arrive un accident ! Insista Kankuro. »

Temari échappa une exclamation qui fit sursauter le marionnettiste qui en lâcha son verre d'eau.

« Merde ! Nii-san, tu crois qu'il pourrait tomber enceinte ? Joua-t-elle en en faisant des tonnes.

-Quoi ! Non mais je sais comment ça marche ! Merci bien ! Bougonna-t-il en comprenant le sarcasme. N'empêche qu'il pourrait arriver un autre type d'accident … Avec ce démon en lui rien n'est à exclure !

-Génial ! Ben, vas-y ! Va lui dire qu'il va sûrement tuer son petit ami le jour où il essaiera de coucher avec lui. Et comment est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ça hein, Einstein ? S'enerva Temari

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de lui parler de ça ! Demanda Kankuro, l'air soudainement détaché.

-Mais parce que c'est toi qui t'angoisse pour rien. Et surtout, c'est toi le chef de famille, tu es son grand frère. Ça se règle entre garçons ce genre de problème ! Expliqua la ninja du vent.

-Oui ! Mais c'est toi qui a eu le plus de mal avec la puberté ! Tu es donc la mieux placé pour lui expliquer ce qu'il va devoir affronter ! Protesta le marionnettiste de très mauvaise foi.

-Kankuro-baka ! Il est déjà pubère ! Et puis tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ! Ne commence pas de régime si ton tour de hanche augmente et surtout ne panique pas, tu n'es pas en train de mourir quand tu perds du sang, c'est normal tu deviens une femme ? Rigola-t-elle. »

Kankuro fit une énorme grimace.

« T'es obligé de parler de ça ?

-De quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Tu sais très bien ! Répliqua Kankuro, renfrogné.

-Oh ! Tu veux parler des menstrua … »

Kankuro plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à chantonner à tue-tête.

« LALALALALALALALALA !

-Oh ! Ça va, fais pas l'enfant ! Sakura aussi a ce genre de « problèmes» je te rappelle ! Alors maintenant, si tu te sens toujours autant angoissé, tu vas lui parler et puis c'est tout ! Conclut Temari.

-Tout seul ? Sûrement pas ! T'es sa sœur je te signale ! Protesta Kankuro

-Oui ! c'est pour ça qu'il sera gêné si je suis là ! Baka !

-Mais non ! Il a besoin d'une présence maternelle !

-N'importe quoi ! Temari éclata de rire. Tu as juste la trouille !

-Même pas vrai ! Se défendit Kankuro, englué dans sa mauvaise foi.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Peut-être, et alors, t'es ma frangine ! T'es supposée me soutenir ! »

L'argument était imparable. Temari poussa un profond soupir. Elle devrait céder sans quoi elle l'aurait sur le dos toute la journée et sa soirée avec Shikamaru serait foutue.

« Ok, je vais venir.

-Génial !

-Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour dire le moindre mot ! T'as compris ! S'assura Temari en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Alors que les deux ninjas se retrouvaient devant la porte, le moment fatidique arriva. Kankuro cogna contre le linteau en bois et attendit, le ventre serré que son frère lui dise d'entrer. Mais, comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave … Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais dû !

Kankuro crut mourir de honte. Devant lui, son petit frère était allongé sur son bureau, Neji le chevauchant fougueusement alors que ses membres pendaient lamentablement dans le vide. Une aura de sable les entourait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua l'intrusion de Temari et Kankuro.

« Je t'avais dit que Neji le lui expliquerait, souffla Temari en riant tout en détachant sa main de la poignée pour refermer la porte. »

* * *

><p>Gaara respirait fort, sa poitrine oppressée par celle de Neji qui se plaquait contre lui. Le souffle chaud qui parcourait sa nuque et sa gorge le faisait frémir. Il s'abandonnait totalement, ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce que Neji lui faisait ou pourquoi il le faisait. Il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par les sensations délicieuses que les grandes paumes s'appliquaient à lui offrir.<p>

Neji s'affairait à découvrir ce corps qu'il avait si souvent imaginé, imprimant dans la pulpe de ses doigts, chaque courbe, chaque replis à la texture duveteuse. Les grains de sable affluaient, s'infiltrant suffisamment dans sa tenue de combat pour réussir à faire tomber une à une les attaches qui le maintenait habillé. C'était comme si le sable contenait le désir de Gaara, ses pulsions et ses envies enfouies au fil du temps et refoulées dans son urne.

Peu à peu, une aura de sable se formait autour d'eux, les isolant du monde, les enfermant dans une bulle de douceur et de bonheur. Gaara sentit à peine que ses vêtements étaient arrachés, seule la brûlure de la peau pâle nue contre la sienne marquait ses chairs et son esprit. Il ne sentit pas non plus la surface dure et froide du bureau dans son dos se muer en une sorte de coussin râpeux mais confortable. Il ne percevait pas que le corps nu contre lui s'agrippait aux parois mouvantes d'une boule de sable qui les emmenaient tout deux dans les airs.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissait bercer par les caresses aériennes de Neji qui découvrait son torse, son ventre, ses flancs. Bientôt, les doigts longs et fermes laissèrent place à une langue humide et molle, qui lapait avidement chaque parcelle tendue pour elle. Ses mamelons roses et durcis par les frissons qui secouaient son corps furent dévorés, suçotés comme une délicieuse friandise dont Neji aurait voulu se repaitre à l'infinie.

Progressivement, les cuisses de Gaara s'ouvraient pour laisser à Neji la possibilité d'effleurer doucement son intimité tendue. Le sang influant au creux de ses reins le consumait et il comprenait à présent d'où venait la grosseur qu'il avait senti contre sa paume tout à l'heure. Les caresses qui l'enrobaient d'un million de délices concentrait le feu qui brûlait dans son ventre et il se sentait grossir et durcir à mesure que les paumes de son amour descendaient le long de son corps.

Les soubresauts l'envahirent quand Neji glissa le long de son aine, parcourant sa chair du bout de ses doigts. Gaara écarta encore un peu plus ses cuisses, offrant sa queue tendue aux lèvres affamées de son amour qui le dévorèrent, se délectant de sa pureté virginale. Il ne put retenir un râle guttural qui s'échappa de sa gorge, offerte aux dents rageuses d'un Neji à l'appétit insatiable.

Le ninja sensoriel délaissa un moment le membre de velours rosé pour s'attaquer à la pâleur de son cou. Il arracha un autre râle à son amour qui se cambra sous lui, ses bras crispés autour de sa nuque lui tiraient les cheveux en arrière. Gaara aurait voulu hurler, mordre, griffer, se torde alors que la langue agile de Neji s'enroulait à nouveau autour de sa queue. Tant de plaisir ne pouvait exister, il n'y croyait pas. Ses paupières fermement closes s'ouvrirent soudain et dans une sorte de curiosité perverse, il admira son membre entrer et sortir de la bouche de son amour.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'on puisse faire cela à quelqu'un et surtout que quelqu'un le lui fasse. Il ne pensait pas qu'une partie de son corps puisse lui procurer autant de plaisir. Timidement, il se mit en appuis sur ses coudes pour changer son angle de vue. Il voyait les prunelles d'opales dont les veines révulsées étaient apparente se concentrer sur son bassin. Les mains de Neji l'obligèrent à se rallonger alors qu'il pressait son torse. Ses doigts parcourus d'un flux de chakra touchèrent ainsi deux points de son propre flux de chakra, le bloquant totalement allongé et décuplant d'un seul coup les sensations au creux de ses reins.

Paralysé, Gaara ne pouvait même plus se cambrer au rythme des vas et viens sur sa queue ni presser sur la tête de son amour pour approfondir ses mouvements, il ne pouvait que gémir, gémir à Neji d'aller plus vite, de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche pour que cesse enfin cette douce torture. La pression montait en lui et il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsque les lèvres de Neji se retirèrent, juste à temps pour éviter la délivrance. Mais Gaara ne savait rien de la jouissance et le brun lui montrerait des façons encore plus exquise de l'atteindre.

Neji admira alors le corps de son amour, abandonné à lui, les cuisses écartées en signe d'une soumission absolue, il ne pouvait bouger mais son visage en feu et ses prunelles incandescentes parlaient pour lui. Il voulait connaitre l'extase et toucher les étoiles dans ses bras. Le brun posa alors les chevilles de son amour sur ses épaules et s'approcha de ses lèvres gonflées par les coups de dents qu'il s'infligeait lui-même pour les capturer dans un ultime baiser de tendresse.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Neji s'appliqua à fermer deux autres points du chakra de Gaara qui libérèrent instantanément une décharge de plaisir, corrosive comme de l'acide qui brulerait ses artères. Un hurlement vint des tréfonds de ses tripes alors que Neji s'était enfoncé au creux de son cul délicieusement offert. La douleur était inhibée par le plaisir qui irradiait de son bassin. Gaara avait l'impression que Neji était partout, qu'il se liquéfiait et se mêlait à ce sang brûlant qui explorait des zones vierges, le rendant tellement vivant.

Puis Neji se mit en mouvements, ses coups de reins puissants heurtaient quelque chose en lui qui sublimait chaque sensation qu'il ressentait par millions. Les effets de la technique du Hyuuga s'estompèrent et Gaara put à nouveau bouger. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent alors autour des hanches de son aimé, ses bras accrochés à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les longues mèches de satin noir caressaient son visage à chaque fois que Neji était tout au fond de lui. Il criait, rejetant sa tête en arrière tant ce sentiment d'être rempli par l'amour de Neji le percutait avec force. Ses yeux, égarés, ne percevaient plus ce qui l'entourait, sa vision se troubla, il voyait flou. Ses paupières fermées, il attendit la délivrance, le point culminant où le voyage parmi les nuages se terminerait dans les étoiles.

Neji s'activa et alors qu'il allait enfin parvenir à la jouissance ultime, il sentit quelque chose de frais et granuleux s'insinuer en lui, violant son intimité encore vierge pour remuer ses entrailles avec délice. Le sable de Gaara, cette entité qui véhiculait ses émotions et ses envies, ses fantasmes et ses pulsions, le pénétrait sournoisement alors qu'un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa en de longs jets brûlant au creux de son amour. Gaara explosa à son tour, recouvrant le ventre de Neji et le sien de sperme chaud et grumeleux.

Épuisé, Neji s'effondra sur le torse de son ange restant encore un moment enfoui au fond de lui. Le sable quittait peu à peu son corps et la bulle se désintégrait progressivement. Bientôt, Gaara retrouva le contact froid du bureau de bois contre son dos et les rayons du soleil de milieu d'après midi qui chatouillaient ses pupilles. Neji esquissa un regard, embrassa tendrement son amour et souffla à son oreille :

« Voila, c'était ça le « plus », jeune ingénu ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =))<strong>


End file.
